Fate Precure
by islamsayyid
Summary: Imagine if a magus was transported into a world where the power of friendship prevails. note this was mad by a me that was force to watch a marathon of three seasons
1. Chapter 1

I don't own precure or the fate series

Guys sorry for the lack of updates live has been rough for me for the last few weeks. So here is something that I made as I was forced to watch smile precure with somebody hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

 **1\. Apper PreatyCure  
**

 **? Location**

'how did I get my self into this situation?' was the question asked by this browned headed girl.

As she was looking eye to eye to a monster that looked like a giant vacuum with legs. Seriously what is this thing? With a floating miniature whale hiding behind her head cowering in fear. As this "normal" girl began to make preparations to fight.

'I have only been here for 10 minutes and already I been caught in some trouble. Seriously what is it with bad luck?' is what the young magus thought as she activated her magic circuits and cast her code cast shock(32); at the thing. Stunning and paralyzing it on the ground.

"IMPOSSIBLE how could this normal girl bring my URUSEINA to its knees! Just who are you girl? " screamed by a man that looked like he was in in his 20ties, with a clear irritation to his voice.

"My name is Hakuno Kishinami." She answered with her monotone voice and face.

"I didn't mean your name Idiot! Who or what are you?" this time he was stomping the ground with even more irritation than before.

To this Hakuno just remained silent. As she knew from experience the less information the enemy has about you. The advantageous your situation will be. As in the battlefield, you will need every single one to survive.

Her silence didn't please the man one bit. As there was somebody strong enough to stop his puppet right in front of him. His gut was telling him that she was dangerous. This was evident in her eyes wile contrast to her face that didn't give any shared of emotion. Her eyes were filled with life and focus indicating that she examining situation clearly and calculating her every move. But that wasn't all he could also see her resolve beaming from them. It was so strong that he was sweating bullets. He thought that he was facing a highly season warrior readying her blade for the final strike.

Then he realizes (or more accurate at this point jumping the gun) what he thought what he was facing.

"YOU! are one of the legendary warriors Precure. Aren't you, " he said while screaming at the top of his lungs.

'precure what's that?' Hakuno just tilted her head in confusion at the nonsense this guy was spouting.

'"damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn" was all the man could say as he thought that he was going to have an easy job.

After all just moments ago he was strolling down the city with his fedora and matching grey suit ordered by his superiors to spread and cause misery to hasten their master plan for world domination. Then he saw a cute whale like stuff animal floating in the middle of the street. That was freaking out some people while the rest was making a fuss about how cute it was.

But the man recognizes it as a fairy from the land of friendship the Tomodachi kingdom. After the country's emblem tattooed on the fairy aquamarine head.

'To think somebody from that land was still breathing. Oh well, time to straighten out some loose ends ' the man than remove his glove and pointed at a women's vacuum cleaner that she got from a sale.

"now come out and destroy URUSEINA " from the back of his palm a tattoo with the insignia of the word 'man' glow. And began to change that poor women's vacuum and began sucking the fairy and sending the people around them in panic.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" the stuffed animal cried as it was being sucked into the vacuum.

"HAHAHAHHAHAH to think that I could catch a fairy here. This will surely please Lord E." droll was coming out of his mouth thinking what kind of reward he would get from this souvenir.

That was until our heroine came and save the little fairy. by attacking it with a fireball.

"*sniff* thank you for saving me," the whale said while wiping away the snot from his blowhole.

To this, the girl just smiled warmly and gave the fairy a nod. Which in return shot an arrow to the fairy's hearth.

'damn she is so cool! She must be the ones that I was looking for the legendary precure' the fairy than quickly pull out a pink heart shape wallet hoping to see the reaction he was hoping for. Only to be greeted by disappointment as it didn't respond to the girl in front of him.

'than she isn't a Preacure. But then how is she able to do that! ' as what he saw was that Hakuno Kishinami was not only holding the URUSEINA in place. But was also savagely attacking it without mercy with energy balls she conjures up in her hand.

"you coward! You dare attack somebody that couldn't move. Is that what the legendary precure does huh!" the man said clearly irritated with the girl tactics. As she reminded him about his own comrades in how merciless she was.

Hakuno on the other hand just brush off the man's protest and concentrated on the barrage of her attacks. As there was one thing that motivated her, fear. She was after all alone and without the aid of her servant that use to be by her side 24/7. And without her, she felt expose and defenseless. And that is why she is going all out and concentrating all of her attacks in one place the mouth. Breaking the one visible spot that was both uses for offense and defense. So that if it ever recovers from the paralysis the URUSEINA combat ability would be sealed. But before she could finish the fairy stopped her.

"NONONONONO don't do that! You are supposed to purify it not destroy it!"

"how I don't know how!" Hakuno retorts.

"like this pretty cure Happy shower!" suddenly a pink heart shape beam and destroyed the URUSEINA. And miraculously reverting any damage that occurred.

'that is one convenient spell. Not sure about her looks though.' Hakuno internally comments as she saw the culprit. And one word describes her she was very flashy.

As everything about her was pink and scream girly. Long pink hair, frilly pink dress, a tiara. Really it's so frilly and cute it's actually embarrassing to just be near her. Hakuno could only imagine what would happen if she would wear something like that.

"damn it reinforcements, listen to me here I Laki-laki will be back and avenge you my self Hakuno Kishinami. " the man then disappeared into the shadows.

"you guys ok." Said by the cosplaying girl with a worried smile.

"I am fine" "same here," both said in unison.

"good" the girl than shine and change (reverted back) to something more normal with her eyes and hair still pink.

"my name isHoshizora Miyuki it's nice to meet you both." The girl said with much warmth and friendly aura. Which kinda blinded our heroine as she was not used to this kind of treatment.

"uuuuh yeah my name is Hakuno Kishinami."

"and my name is Aqua, one of the royal guard of Tomodachi kingdom." Said the fairy as he cleaned his face.

"mind explaining what is going on Aqua? To both me and our new friend" said by the young magus as she slowly began to sink what just happen here. It was only ten minutes and yet she was already being suck in into more trouble and to this, she sighs.

"no don't do that the more you sigh the more happiness escapes." Miyuki said as she scolds Hakunos behavior. "its more important that you to smile in life as every day is an Ultra Happy day. "

To this, she blinks 'signing reduces one happiness?, Ultra happy? And where does this girl get her energy? Rin once told me that my head was filled with rainbows and sunshine. But this girl takes the cake in that front.'

"um hello, Hakuno are you home." The whale shakes our heroine as she was deep in thought.

"no good she off in her own little world. But that is not important right as a precure I have a request to make as one of the royal guards. " the whale said in serious tone that actually makes him look manly despite his appearance.

Startled by the cute whale's manliness "yes and what that may be?"

"Please defeat the Organization so that I can restore my destroyed kingdom."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own precure or the fate series**

 **2,the hell is this world !**

* * *

 **Café**

Hakuno Kishinami, Hoshizora Miyuki, And Aqua were sitting in a café enjoying some sweets. and for some reason, Aqua had transformed from a stuffed animal to a handsome young man with stylish modern clothes. Which was making every woman in the area turn to his direction.

"*Squeal* look at man at that table."

"yeah, he is hot as the sun."

"but ohhh he already has company."

"yah going out with two girls at once would be a scummy move! But with his level of hotness, I guess I could forgive him if I can enjoy some quality time with that man."

"man those girls are lucky."

To the back noise, Hakuno couldn't help but sweatdrop as their comments.

'Really is Aqua that desirable as a man. Sure he has a symmetric face that shows his features well. But is that really enough of criteria to make someone attractive without even knowing who he really is. And if they knew who he really was would they still like him.' Hakuno thought as she stared intently at the hot guy's face.

as she has seen her fair share of attractive individuals during the war. and she would probably rank Aqua at a seven at most.

Unfortunately for Aqua, he was not use to being stared by girls. And definitely not by Hakuno. As it was full of raw emotion making the shapeshifter face blush a deep shade of red.

Miyuki also having a bit of red shown on her cheeks as she noticed the magus intense look. And was squealing inside as she thought that Hakuno was enjoying her youth as she found somebody she likes.

A silence was now present on the table all because of Hakuno Kishinami. And she was the one that broke this silence. "So when are guys going to explain?"

Aqua jump for a bit "explain what?"

"you know about your situation and who you really are Hoshizora Miyuki?"

"Oh right! But where to begin" Miyuki said as he crosses her arms and made a thinking face.

"let's start from the very beginning."

* * *

 **39 minutes later**

Hakuno Kishinami head was about to blow after hearing the explanations from both Hoshizora Miyuki And Aqua. As they explain that Miyuki was part of an active group of legendary warriors called Precure. Who from ancient times protected peace and love towards the many worlds that exist. She and her allies are part of a squad called Smile Pretty Cure!. And just a few months ago defeated their most powerful enemy called Pierro. and that they had to use the power of friendship and miracles to defeat him. Which was so absurd to the magus that she thought miyuki was joking. But after seeing her innocent smile she realizes that she was serious.

Then there was Aqua, a noble of the Tomodachi kingdom. A place located in another world where both humans and fairies live in harmony. It was A magical place where everybody gets along and nobody actually fights. Any disagreements are talked about until a compromise is made, in fact, everything in that world is free as everything there is made from a special energy called Tomo- power. Which comes from the love people has for each other. And prosperity was maintained, that was until the Organization came one day and attack the kingdom forcing everybody to work for them. As they believe friendship and love are pointless and that making money is the most important thing in life. Aqua was able to escape and came to earth on the instructions of his king Lord Terra. To find the one and only legendary warrior Precure to save his people.

He also thought that Hakuno was a Precure, base on the ability she displayed during that attack. But the device the whale pulled out didn't react indicating that she wasn't one. Which only added to the mystery just who is Hakuno Kishinami and how was she able to do it?.

After hearing everything up to this point Hakuno was able to deduce that this earth was a parallel version of the earth she knows. As there are no mentions of this legendary warriors class Precure in any mythology or history books. And from their explanation, they are the prime guardians of this earth and every world that is connected to this plane of existence.

They also explain that most of the inhabitance of the other worlds are beings that are small and defenseless creatures called fairies. that has no military and tries to fix every problem by holding hands and believe in the power of friendship, love, and smiles.

But the humans in those parallel worlds were the biggest fools in her eyes. As they have none or very little military presence. their technology is similar to that of the dark or midlevel age as they don't use any computers or modern vehicles. Not to mention the magic they use is something that not even a third rated magus would dare use. No wonders worlds in this universe constantly fall and taken over by their enemy's. After all the ones that have more power and higher technology are naturally going to win.

But that's not the biggest thing that actually alienates her from this universe. Its that in this universe if the Precures defeats the final boss that has decimated a world beyond repair. Can magically restore that world to its previous state and revive everybody that was ever killed. Basically retconning the entire event from happening.

'How is that even possible!' Hakuno though as she massages her template, from the sheer absurdity of this universe.

"what the matter Hakuno?"Miyuki asks as she could see the raw distress showing on Hakuno's face.

"no its nothing, " she said quickly regaining her composure and monotone face.

"don't give me that! You clearly were worried about the story we gave you. If there is something wrong you can tell me we are friends after all. " Miyuki said as she grabs the maguses hand and gave her the most sincere smile she ever saw. A smile of someone that has never killed anybody.

This girl frighten the young magus as her smile made her felt dirty. as she called her a friend, even though she doesn't know. that she Hakuno Kishinami the victor of the moon cell was willing to kill anybody to keep her own life intact even the ones that she called a friend. True she did save one of them but at the cost of killing the other one.

'No wonder that thing that Aqua pulled up didn't recognize me as a precure. After all, my mindset and past actions only prove one thing. And that is I don't belong here in this world or Universe.'

"its nothing," Hakuno said as she took her arm back and went to the bathroom.

"I wonder what happens to Hakuno?" the Precure said with a worried face plaster on her head.

"its probably because what we said to her before you know about Precure other worlds and the Organization. A normal person would be overwhelmed with such information." The Hot boy said as he finished the sweets on the table.

"yah but I thought that Hakuno was also a Precure. As you know she was able to that amazing thing in holding back that URUSEINA in place. "

"I thought so too that why I pulled out this tomo-wallet to see if she is the one. But it didn't, indicating she isn't the one that I was looking for. But then it raises another question, just who is Hakuno Kishinami?"

Both of them then made some weird thinking faces to figure out who is Hakuno Kishinami, and where did she get that power.

* * *

 **Toilet.**

Hakuno was busy washing her hands, not because it was physically dirty but because Miyuki touches them. Now, this doesn't mean she thought that Miyuki was dirty but because she began to see blood in her hands. The blood of Miyuki as she had killed a friend before.

'Stop stop stop stop stop… just stop'

Were the thoughts coming to head, after realizing what she has become. A monster, but the worst part is that she didn't feel anything wrong about that. As she had convinced her self that people would preserve their own existence above all else even it means killing other people to do so. And that brought a feeling of self-loathing to her. If she had her servant they would try to comfort her about this matter. As they had led the same type of life on filled with blood shed.

But no they weren't here she was alone with her feelings of guilt that she was able to push deep in the recess of her mind, had surfaced. tears were beginning to fall on her cheeks, as she remembered the faces of her victims that broke her heart. Shinji the young ten-year-old boy that was caught in a battle he was never supposed to be a part of. Alice a sad little ghost that just wanted to have somebody love her . and Rin the one person that helped and guide throughout the war, even though she didn't have to, she still did. And at the end of there battle, she smiled and in the end called her a friend.

"uhhhhh *sniff*sniff*"

Were the sound that the young magus could make at this point. As she did escape the moon cell but couldn't feel any joy from it. As she wanted to do one thing that she wasn't allowed to do in in the SERAPH. And that was grieve.

"here you probably need this" a girl said as he handed her tissue.

The Magus was shocked and looked at the origin of the voice. To find out that source was from a boyish girl with red hair and sharp eyes. That wears a brown top under a beige and red button-up and a dog tag necklace and blue jeans with a brown belt and tan boots.

"What do you want?" the magus said as she began to flare up her magic circuits out of took a defensive pose.

"wow wow come down. Sorry if I startled you I just show you crying and I was wondering if you were alright."

"I am fine." Hakuno than began to walk out of the bathroom. Only to stop by the redhead.

"sorry I know I am being noisy. You clearly aren't ok. Whats wrong?" the girls said this time with a worried look.

'Stop don't look at me like that! I don't don't deserve to have people worried about me!' Hakuno than ran off out of the store. Running away to who knows where.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
